Flynn & Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: Phineas, Isabella and Ferb entered Hogwarts and apparently teamed up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Read on for more!
1. Chap 1: The Letter

**I don't own HP or Phineas and Ferb.  
_**

_Ring!_ The alarm clock rang. Phineas got up and hit it on the spot.  
"Good morning Ferb!" he greeted his step-brother, who was changing his t-shirt. "I wonder what to do today," he said as his t-shirt was striped with orange horizontal lines with the help of his "Liner Machine". Ferb's stomach gradually grumbled. "I know, I'm hungry too. Come on, slow poke! Let's eat," They slid downstairs and landed as a pile of heap.  
"Good morning boys," their mother greeted. "There were letters for you." She handed them an envelope each.  
"_Phineas Flynn_  
_1398 Elm Street_  
_Room across from the Bathroom_  
_Danville, Tri-State Area_  
_USA," _Phineas read on the back of the envelope. "How on earth did they know that our room is beside the bathroom?" he asked Ferb, which gave him a shrug in response. "Oh well, let's see what they wrote,"  
_"Dear Phineas Flynn,  
You have been accepted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first term will begin in September first, and a list of the needed items is enclosed at the back. Your train to Hogwarts will be at King's Cross.  
Yours truly,  
__Professor Albus Dumbledore  
__Hogwarts' Current Headmaster"_  
"King's Cross? That's in London!" Ferb exclaimed, which pretty much surprised Phineas.  
"Then we'll have to leave very early," Phineas suggested. Their mother was listening to what they were saying and said, "But Phineas, you're enlisted in Elmore School, we can't just say you quit."  
"But mom," Phineas pleaded, "it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. If we back out, we may never get to do so again,"  
Candace, who had been listening also, seemed wildly exaggerated.  
"Oh puh-lease," she said, "there's no such thing as magic."  
"Then how'd they now we sleep across the bathroom?" Phineas protested.  
"Okay, maybe it was just a prank," she snapped back.  
"I don't know, Candace."  
Just then, their friend Isabella burst in the living room.  
"Phineas! You would never believe what I just got! It's a letter from Hogwarts, only the most amazing school of magic EVER!" she exclaimed.  
"See?" Phineas taunted at Candace, and she said a nasty reply in return. "Maybe you are all so easily believing on things that they targeted you _both_ for their precious Pranking School,"  
"Hogwarts is not make-believe," Isabella snapped.  
"Oh really?" Candace hissed, "Prove. It."  
"It only accepts children at the age of eleven and they have to have some good wizardry skills,"  
"And…?"  
"And you gotta look at this," Izzy said and threw a book at Candace. She cought it and read, "'Hogwarts: A History'," she rolled her eyes, "whatever," then dropped the book, which fell into Isabella's hands just in time.  
"It also says in here there will be a guest coming at 8:00 am sharp to explain all the important stuff to us," Phineas read at the very end of the letter.  
"Well, then. Let's eat and wait whether he'll come or not," Ferb said and the trio went inside the kitchen for bacon.  
_

**Well, do you like it? The next chappy will come out in a jiffy, so be prepared for this guest's appearance! Guess who? Three options:  
a. Dumbledore himself or  
b. Hagrid and/or  
c. McGonagall!  
So make your choice and wait for the next chapter! BTW, here's a preview:  
Chapter Two Preview  
**Phineas sat on the couch with his friend Isabella and his best friend/step-brother Ferb by his side. It was 7:59, and there was still no one by the doorbell.  
"Aw," Phineas said, disappointed, "I guess it really was a prank,"  
Then a sudden knock made them jump. They exchanged nervous glances at each other before pulling the door open.  
**I chose to cut for suspense! XD! So bye bye for now and  
Review!**


	2. Chap 2: Hagrid's Arrival

**Chapter One Preview  
**"It says in here there will be a guest coming at 8:00 am sharp to explain all the important stuff to us," Phineas read at the very end of the letter.  
"Well, then. Let's eat and wait whether he'll come or not," Ferb said and the trio went inside the kitchen for bacon.  
_

**Chapter Two  
**Phineas sat on the couch with his friend Isabella and his best friend/step-brother Ferb by his side. It was 7:59, and there was still no one by the doorbell.  
"Aw," Phineas said, disappointed, "I guess it really was a prank,"  
Then a sudden knock made them jump. They exchanged nervous glances at each other before pulling the door open.  
"Good morni'n," a big man with a bushy beard greeted.  
"Er-he-hello…" Phineas said nervously.  
"I'm Hagrid, by the way. Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts," the man said.  
"Oh, yes… Are you the one who's going to-er-explain to us-"  
"Oh yes, I'm it alrigh'" Hagrid interrupted. "I see you're Phineas Flynn, and that boy over there must be Ferb Fletcher, am I right?"  
"Yes…" Ferb answered.  
"And that little girl over there is Isabella Garcia," Hagrid added.  
"Yes, sir…" Isabella answered.  
"Well, let's sit on the couch and 'ave a good talk, eh?" he said and went to sit on the couch.  
Phineas shrugged. Just then, their mother came in with Panola bars.  
"Oh, why hello Sir," she said when she saw the ginormous keeper sitting beside her kids, "are you the one who is going to lecture my sons about this 'Hogwarts'?"  
"Yes, ma'am, apparently…"  
"Well then, would any of you like Panola bars?"  
"No thanks," the four chorused.  
"If you're gonna change your mind, I have some in the kitchen," she said and left.  
"So Mr. Hagrid, what is Hogwarts like?" Phineas asked.  
"Oh, it's very wonderful," Hagrid replied.  
"Um, Hagrid-" Isabella said, "-I hope you don't mind me asking but I heard Harry will enter Hogwarts this year. Is it true?"  
"'Arry? 'fcourse it is!" he exclaimed.  
"Isabella, who's Harry?"  
"You have a lot to learn about Wizarding Worlds,"  
"You don't know 'ho 'Arry is?" asked a surprised Hagrid.  
"I'm really sorry. I haven't heard of it until I got the letter." Phineas said, a little embarrassed.  
"You're not a muggle, 'Ineas, so why'd you not know 'Arry? He's the same age as you, you know."  
"I'm not a what?"  
"You're a half-blood,"  
"I'm a what?"  
"He means one of your parents has wizarding blood, duh!" Isabella clarified,  
"My mother was a wi… A witch?"  
"No, you're father was,"  
"DAD?"  
"He was my batchmate. I liked him, you know, Todd,"  
"I never knew…"  
_

**So there you have it. In the next chapter Hagrid will explain more of the wizarding world to them but for now, L.S. is out. Peace!  
Chapter Three Preview  
**"Wow Phineas," Isabella said dreamily, "I didn't know your father was a wizard, but I should've, because you're a-" she stopped, searching for the right word, "-a _ttractive_," then she apparently snapped out of it and blushed. Luckily it was only Ferb who noticed, and he snorted for Phineas's always-oblivious attitude.  
"So Hagrid, where do we begin?"  
**That's it for now. Review!**


	3. Chap 3: Hagrid talks about Hogwarts

**Chapter Two Preview  
**"You're not a muggle, 'Ineas."  
"I'm not a what?"  
"You're a half-blood,"  
"I'm a what?"  
"He means one of your parents has wizarding blood, duh!" Isabella clarified,  
"My mother was a witch?"  
"No, you're father was,"  
"DAD?"  
"He was my batch mate. I liked him, you know, Todd,"  
"I never knew…"

"Wow Phineas," Isabella said dreamily, "I didn't know your father was a wizard, but I should've, because you're a-" she stopped, searching for the right word, "-a _ttractive_," then she apparently snapped out of it and blushed. Luckily it was only Ferb who noticed, and he snorted for Phineas's always-oblivious attitude.  
"So Hagrid, where do we begin?"  
"Well, if you look inside 'at envelope, you'll see the list of all the things you need. I can take you to Diagon Alley to buy those without going to London!" Hagrid answered.  
"The list…?" Phineas said and opened the envelope. Sure enough, there was another piece of parchment. He didn't notice it before.  
_"UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL PUPIL'S CLOTHES SHOULD CARY NAME TAGS._

_COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of the following:  
Standard Book of Spells (By Miranda Goshawk)  
A history of magic (By Bathilda Bagshot)  
Magical Theory (By Adalbert Waffling)  
A beginner's guide to Transfiguration (by Emeric Switch)  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi (By Phyllida Spore)  
Magical Draughts and Potions (by Arsenius Jigger)  
Fantastic Beasts (and where to find them) (by Newt Scamander)  
The Dark Forces (A Guide to Self-Protection) (by Quentin Trimble)_

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS,"  
"Where can we buy all of these, Hagrid?" Ferb asked.  
"As I said, Diagon Alley,"  
"But where can we get-uh-Wizard money? I'm sure they don't accept _muggle _money like dollars," Isabella asked.  
"Oh, yes, of course, y'ah take some of yer money with y'ah and we'll go to Gringotts,"  
"_Gringotts?_" they chorused in surprise. "What's that?"  
"The Wizard Bank," said Hagrid, "where you could exchange muggle money with Wizard money, such as Galleons, Sickles and Knuts,"  
"Wow," Phineas said in amazement, "but how will we get there Hagrid?"  
"Well, as I said I will take care of it." Hagrid answered and tapped his umbrella.  
"Tell us more about this, please, Hagrid!" Phineas pleaded.  
"Alrigh'," Hagrid nodded, "Hogwarts has 4 houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The sorting hat will choose one of those houses that best suits you and that will be where you will stay until you graduate Hogwarts,"  
"There are summer vacatins, right?"  
"O' course! After the 1st Summer Term yer free ter go,"  
"Cool,"  
"Anyway while you are in Hogwarts you can score points when you do something worthy of that, and decrease your house points if y'ah break the rules. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. Slytherin (mind you, that's a very bad house) is the current holder of the cup, and they won for 7 years (think of that) already!"  
"What is Slytherin like, Hagrid?"  
"It's very bad. No witch or wizard who was bad didn't go to Slytherin. I'd best choose one of the remaining houses if I know what's good for me,"  
"Even Voldemort went to Hogwarts, Hagrid?"  
"Don't say the name!" Hagrid exclaimed.  
"Sorry," Isabella said.  
"Anyway he did, an' o' course he landed in Slytherin."  
"Wow." Was all Phineas could say. "Hogwarts sounds like a brilliant place, Hagrid,"  
"O' course it is," said Hagrid, pleased.

**Well, there you have chappy three: "Hagrid talks about Hogwarts"! And the preview:  
Chapter Four Preview  
**"When do we go to Diagon Alley, Hagrid?"  
"How about now,"  
"But how?"  
"You'll see,"  
**Okay, that's a shorty, but it has to be otherwise it won't be die-hard suspense! Wonder what Hagrid's got up his sleeves…Any way them meeting Harry will be chapters later so be patient!**


End file.
